L'après guerre
by HeYa-NaHe
Summary: C'est la vie après la guerre contre Voldemort. La vie d'Hermione et de ses amis, ils vont retourner à l'époque des Maraudeurs. Homophobes, allez-vous-en, c'est sur le couple Hermione/Ginny,
1. Chapter 1

Salut, je fais ma première fiction ! Donc soyez indulgent ^^

Ce sera sur le couple Hermione / Ginny. Donc _Homophobes_ passez votre chemin.

Donc voila le chapitre 1 !

Quelques Reviews pour m'encouragez seraient sympas )

* * *

**Le trio d'or –ou presque à l'époque des maraudeurs :**

**Point de vue d'Hermione Granger :**

Après cette longue journée où la bataille s'est déroulée, Harry, Ron, Ginny et moi sommes restés pour aider tout le monde à reconstruire Poudlard.

Ensuite, une fois que le ministère et notre école furent refaits, Harry, Ron et moi avons reçu une médaille d'honneur et nos comptes à Gringotts furent bien remplis. On nous a aussi proposés des stages pour devenir aurors, mais nous avons refusés. Nous voulons tirer un trait sur la guerre et ce travail nous le rappellerai trop.

J'ai laissée mes meilleurs amis au Terrier pour aller en Australie et tenter de retrouver Wendell et Monica Wilkins, mes parents auxquels j'ai enlevé la mémoire avant la guerre.

Pour les retrouver, j'avais demandé de l'aide au maire de la ville où ils étaient partis. Quelques semaines après mon arrivée en Australie, je fus convoquée par le maire.

** -Miss Wilkins ?** Dit la secrétaire en me voyant arriver.

** -Oui ?**

** -Veuillez me suivre, sil vous plait, le maire vous attend dans son bureau.**

Arrivée là-bas, le maire me fis asseoir sur une chaise devant lui. Il avait sa tête reposée sur ses mains jointes et avait l'air songeur.

** -Miss Wilkins..ce..ce que je vais vous annoncer..ne va..pas être facile..**

** -Vous ne les avez pas retrouvés ?** Demandais-je.

** -Non..enfin..si..je..Hum ..vos parents sont…décédés..**Finit-il en murmurant.

** -Pardon ?**

** -Ils sont décédés, j'en suis navré..leurs voisins affirment avoir vu des gens louche arriver avec des ..capes, des masques et des bouts de bois à la mains pénétrer chez les Wilkins, qui, suite à des…hurlements, sont sortis et se sont…heu..Évaporés**, dit le maire en lisant un dossier.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, je ne savais pas comment réagir. Alors, ils les ont tués même si je...j'ai tout fait pour les garder en vie…mais en vain, j'ai échouée…là où il ne le fallait pas…

** -Je suis désoler de vous demander ça maintenant, mais plus vite cela est fait, plus vite nous seront débarrassé de la paperasse…voulez-vous qu'on les…enterre ou qu'on les incinère ?**

Je lève la tête et le fixe, dans ses yeux, je vois de la peine, de la compassion et de la pitié…je fais pitié…

** -Incinérer.**

** -D accord, je…**

Je me lève et sors sans un mot, je sors de la mairie et prend une grande bouffée d'air. Quelques minutes plus tard, je décide d'aller voir Ron, mon petit-ami, à son travail.

Je transplane sur le chemin de traverse et le cherche du regard, _c'est l'heure de sa pause_, pensais-je avant de l'apercevoir entourer de filles. He oui, depuis que la guerre est finie, on est devenu des « célébrités » et Ron aime bien en profiter.

** -C'est toi qui a failli tuer celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ?** Dit une fille accrochée à son bras.

** -Ouais, mais j'ai préféré laisser Harry –mon meilleur-ami faire ça.**

** -Et c'est vrai qu'Hermione Granger, la sang-de-bourbe, sort avec toi ?**

Je m'attendais à qu'il prenne ma défense, comme toujours, mais la non, il lui sourit et boit une gorgée de sa boisson.

** -Oui, il sort avec moi, la sang-de-bourbe, enfin sortais, j'en ai marre, je te quitte**, dis-je en élevant le ton.

Ron se lève d'un bond et se tourne vers moi, s'éloignant des filles.

** -H..Hermione ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

** -J'étais venue te voir mais tu as l'air…occupé**, finis-je en commençant à partir.

** -C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !** Cria Ron en me suivant.

** -Ah bon ? Je ne suis pas aveugle_, Ronald_, ni stupide, loin de là et ne me prend pas pour ce que je ne suis pas..**

** -Mais…**, il soupire,** donc tu me quittes ?**

** -Oui, je préfère qu'on reste amis.**

** -Mais moi je t'aime !**

** -Moi aussi, mais comme j'aime Harry.**

Il se retourne et part d'un pas rageur. Je soupire et transplane sans trop réfléchir à la destination et atterrie face à un lit. Je me tourne sur moi-même pour voir la chambre qui appartient à Ginny. La porte s'ouvre brusquement et je vis la propriétaire de cette chambre me fixer quelques secondes avant de pousser un cri et de me sauter dans les bras.

** -Hermione ! Tu es là !** Dit Ginny en me relâchant.

** -He oui !**

** -Mais pourquoi arriver dans ma chambre ? Je croyais que tu m'avais oubliée ! Pas une seule lettre ni de visites !** Accuse-t-elle.

** -Je ne sais pas, je ne pensais pas à l'endroit où aller. Mais je voyais Ron assez souvent, je lui…**

** -Il ne l'a même pas dit ! Oh celui-là, je vais le tuer !**

** -Il s'aura se réconforter avec ses…connaissances.**

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par la ? Me demande Ginny en nous faisans asseoir sur son lit.

**-Disons que je ne deviendrai jamais ta belle-sœur, pas trop déçue ?**

** -Tu l'as enfin plaquée !** S'écria-t-elle avant de rougir,** heu…c'est pas ce que je voulais dire…c'est..c'est juste que vous n'alliez pas du tout ensemble**, finit-elle en baissant la tête, **il l'a pris comment ?! Et ça va toi ?**

** -Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est bizarre mais je me sens libérée d'un poids..Mais je vais bien**, dis-je en lui souriant,** je suis désoler, mais je dois y aller, je te vois dans pas longtemps ! Passe le bonjour à tout le monde pour moi !**

** -Oh, déjà ?! D accord, a bientôt,** dit la jeune rousse en me prenant dans ses bras avant que je ne transplane sur une île non-loin des Etats-Unis.

* * *

Voila le chapitre 1 ! Désoler pour les fautes, mais j'ai du mal à toutes les voir

Reviews !


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut,**

**Voila, le chapitre 2 !**

**Désoler pour le retard mais j'écris, puis change, puis rechange, puis...vous aurez compris ^^**

**Je trouve mes chapitres un peu courts mais j'essayerai de les rallonger au fil du temps. (J'ai dit j'essayerai ^^) Et un peu rapide concernant l'histoire mais j'essaye d'arranger ça**

**Duchaillu : Salut ! Merci, tu as raison mais j'essayerai de changer ça**

* * *

Arrivée sur l'île, je regarde autour de moi, _c'est l'un des seuls endroits non-ravagé par les mangemorts où j'ai été avec mes parents_, pensais-je.

Je rentre dans la petite maison qu'on avait construite et écrivis une lettre à mes amis :

_Cher Harry et Ginny,_

_Ginny a due te dire que je suis brièvement passée tout à l'heure, désoler de ne pas être venue te dire bonjour Harry mais je suis comment dire, un peu bouleversée par les évènements…_

_Elle a due aussi te dire que j'ai quittée Ronald, je tire un trait dessus et ne veux pas en parler._

_Ginny, désoler de ne pas te l'avoir dis tout à l'heure mais je n'en avais pas le courage…Les recherches ont enfin abouties à quelque chose. Ils ont retrouvés mes parents…mais...morts, les mangemorts les ont retrouvés et…je vous laisse deviner la suite._

_J'aimerais rester seule un petit moment, le temps…d'encaisser même si je m'y attendait un petit peu._

_A bientôt, Hermione Granger._

Je prends l'hibou qui, par miracle, est toujours ici et envoya la lettre direction le Terrier.

Quelques jours plus tard, je dus retourner en Australie pour récupérer les cendres de mes parents que je dispersai dans la mer où l'on se baignait il y a quelques années.

Tout en regardant la mer, je repensais aux paroles de ma mère qui me répétait sans-cesse d'abandonner mes livres et de faire comme les autres filles, c'est-à-dire, le shopping, même sortir avec d'autres garçons sans pour autant en abuser. Et mon père me disait de toujours rester forte quoiqu'il advienne, de toujours veiller sur mes amis, mais au contraire de ma mère, lui, me disais de continuer à lire.

Je décidai d'écouter ma mère et je laissai un peu mes livres pour m'occuper un peu de moi. Bon, pour mes cheveux, ce fut peine perdue, enfin presque, ils sont un peu plus plat et plus lisse, oh joie ! Pour mon corps, je le trouve bien comme ça, ce n'est pas un corps de mannequin non plus, mais c'est déjà ça, pour mes habits, je dois avouer qu'ils craignent un peu…je décidai de les ranger dans un placard et d'acheter des tenues plus…filles, mais en ce qui concernes les garçons, on ne me change pas comme ça, je suis Hermione Granger tout de même.

Tous ces changements me prirent environ une semaine et un matin, je vis à ma fenêtre un hibou tenant une lettre :

_Cher Miss Granger,_

_Je vous remercie une fois de plus d'avoir sauvé le monde sorcier avec M. Potter et M .Weasley. Mais si je vous écris aujourd'hui c'est pour vous annoncer une nouvelle qui vous fera surement très plaisir, vous savez, nous avons tous aidé à la reconstruction de Poudlard et nous avons décidé, avec le ministère et les professeurs de permettre au septièmes années de refaire leur dernière années pour ceux et celles qui le veulent. Je joins à cette lettre la liste de fourniture._

_Minerva McGonagall, Directrice de l'écore de sorcellerie de Poudlard._

Je répondis automatiquement que je serais là le 1er septembre.

Dans la même journée, j'eue une lettre de Ginny me demandant si ça allait, si je voulais passer ma dernière semaine au Terrier. Elle me dit aussi qu'elle entrait en septième année avec Harry mais que Ron préférait aller travailler avec George au magasin. Elle me confit aussi que le fait que Ron et moi c'était fini a cassé l'amitié entre lui et moi. Elle me dit aussi que j'avais intérêt à venir à Poudlard sinon elle viendrait me trainer jusqu'au train, ce qui me fit rire.

_Chère Ginny,_

_Merci, mais non-merci, je vais mieux mais j'aimerais restée encore un peu toute seule, ne t'en fais pas, on se verra à la rentrée !_

_Tu te doutes bien que je ne vais pas manquer l'occasion de retourner à Poudlard, donc oui, je reviens._

_Pour Ron et moi, ça avait toujours été bizarre notre amitié…donc nous en couple, c'était encore pire…ne t'en fais pas pour lui._

_A bientôt, _

_Hermione Granger._

Quelques jours plus tard, maitrisant enfin mes émotions vis-à-vis de la mort de mes parents, je pris la route du chemin de traverse pour acheter mes fournitures et mes robes de sorciers.

Le lendemain, ma valise en main, quelques griffures sur les mains suite au long combat pour réussir à mettre Pattenrond dans ses cage, j'arriva à la gare de King's Cross une dizaine de minutes avant l'heure de partir. Je trouvai un compartiment vide, rangea mes affaires et commença à lire un livre.

**La** porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit sonore et je reconnue Malfoy, accompagné de Parkinson. Ils me regardèrent quelques secondent et je vis le regard du blond aller sur la cicatrice infligé par sa tante que je porte sur le poignet.

**-Malfoy**, saluais-je, indécise, essayant d'être polie.

**-Granger**, répondit-t-il sur le même ton,** on peut s'asseoir le temps de quelques minutes ?**

Étonnée, j'hoche lentement la tête et ils refermèrent la porte et s'assirent en face de moi. Je fermai mon livre et le posai à côté de moi.

Il se racle la gorge, lance un regard à Parkinson qui lui prit la main en lui souriant d'une manière tellement…douce que je n'arrive pas à y croire.

**-La guerre est terminée**, commence-t-il,** nous pouvons enfin être nous-mêmes, nous, les enfants de sang-pur.**

Je le regarde, sans comprendre. Qu'essai-t-il de me faire passer comme message ? Cela doit se voir sur mon visage que je ne comprends pas grand-chose et Parkinson tente une autre approche.

**-Depuis que nous sommes tous petits, Drago, moi et bon nombre d'autres enfants avons été éduqués pour détester les gens de ton…genre**, dit-elle en me lançant un regard d'excuse, **détester tous ceux qui ne sont pas des sang-pur, pour ne pas avoir les foudres du seigneur des ténèbres.**

**-Qu'est-ce que vous essayés de me dire ?** Demandais-je en les scrutant du regard.

**-Que nous sommes désolés, que nous n'avons plus besoin de jouer un rôle**, continue Parkinson, **même si je trouve que tu es vraiment une miss-je-sais-tout**, elle sourit, **tu n'es pas inférieure à moi, loin de la, tu nous l'as prouvée durant la bataille.**

Je la fixe, celle qui ne ratait jamais une occasion de me ridiculiser, celle que je détestais tant, celle qui était dans le camp adverse. Je me tourne vers Malfoy qui me regarde, sans son masque de froideur que nous connaissons tous, puis je regarde leurs mains liées. Jamais ils n'avaient montré un élan d'affection comme cela.

**-Wow**, murmurais-je en riant nerveusement, **si je m'attendais à ça. Heu…j'imagine que c'est à moi de parler, continuais-je en le regardant de nouveau, je me doute que ça n'a pas du être facile de venir ici et de me dire tout ça.**

**-Ca c'est sur**, murmure Malfoy en secouant la tête, ce qui fit rire Parkinson et je me joignis à elle.

**-Je ne vais pas vous dire que je vous pardonne en vous sautant dans les bras mais j'essayerai d'être compréhensive car, Malfoy, crois-le ou non, je t'en suis reconnaissante de ne pas avoir dévoilé Harry à ton manoir.**

**-Je suis désolé, désolé qu'_elle_ t'ais fait ça**, répondit-t-il en montrant mon poignet d'un mouvement de tête.

**-Au moins je ne serai pas jalouse de Harry, on aura tout les deux notre cicatrice**, dis-je en souriant pour l'apaiser.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser passer une jeune rousse, toute souriante, un sourire qui s'agrandit quant elle vit les deux Serpentard et me lança un regard qui me dit qu'elle avait déjà tout compris.

Malfoy me lança un regard l'air de dire, _pourquoi elle ne nous chasse pas ?_

**-Ginny est tout le contraire de Ronald**, expliquais-je,** donc j'imagine que tu as compris ?** Dis-je en me tournant vers la concernée.

**-Oui, je suis contente que vous ayez pris l'initiative, Harry est avec Neville qui a déjà perdu son nouveau crapaud**, dit la jeune Gryffondor en me lançant un regard blasé.

Je souris, _qu'est-ce qu'elle est mure comparée à ses frères, c'est dingue !_ Pensais-je en me tournant vers la banquette en face.

**-Bien sur, je ne vais pas devenir votre amie immédiatement**, prévient-t-elle,** vous avez quand même insulté ma famille pendant plusieurs années !**

Ils hochèrent la tête, nous dirent à plus tard et partirent, visiblement soulagé de notre réaction. Dès la porte fermée, Ginny me sauta dans les bras et me serra fort.

**-Je suis trop heureuse de te revoir, Hermione** ! S'exclame-t-elle, après une longue étreinte,** tu as fais quelques changement !** dit-t-elle en me regardant de haut en bas.

Je sourie et la prend de nouveau dans mes bras. Harry arriva quelques minutes plus tard, l'air fatigué et me pris lui aussi dans ses bras, puis on parla le reste du trajet, oubliant quelques peu mon livre posé à côté de moi.

* * *

**Le chapitre 3 sera l'arrivée à Poudlard, le rapprochement entre Ginny et Hermione commence doucement, j'essaye de ne pas aller trop vite ^^**

**Une petite review pour donner votre avis est toujours conseillée, ça m'aide à avancer !**


End file.
